Memories of a Friendship
by Alton Brown-eyed Gurl
Summary: A little oneshot about how Luigi and Guido became friends! This is my first oneshot so yeah, I was shocked I didn't turn it into a flippin' novel, anywho read and enjoy!


Discalimer: I don't own cars Disney/Pixar does! I also don't own the characters expect my OC Breeze and the plot/storyline!

Memories of a Friendship

Luigi was happily setting up a new display of tires when he heard a car enter his shop. "Lightning!" he said happily to the red racecar. "You come for some new tires no?" he asked.

"Actually Luigi..." Lightning said. "I just wanted to ask you something..."

"You don't want any tires?" Luigi asked sadly.

"No," Lightning said. "Look I'm kinda bored, there's nothing really to do, everyone's busy...so...I was wondering...how did you and Guido become such good friends? I mean did you like live together in Italy or..."

"Ah! Say no more!" Luigi said silencing him. "I shall tell you the story if you agree to make an agreement with me!"

"Unh...what kind of agreement?" Lightning asked.

"I tell you the story and you buy some of my tires!" Luigi said with a big smile.

Lightning sighed, "Ok Luigi..."

"Oh fantastico!" Luigi said happily. "Alright picture it! The picturesque countryside of Italy! With it's gorgeous skies and land a plenty!" he said.

"Unh-huh..." Lightning said with a nod.

"I was nine living with my mama. I was an only child and my papa he passed away when I was little. We didn't have much, a small house in a small town, oh but we were happy! So happy to live in a safe secure environment. My mama could always find work! Until one tragic day when an awful drought and famine struck our little town. Mama and I packed up what little things we had and moved into the big city! It was more then Mama and I could handle! Mama couldn't find any work and we were constantly living paycheck by paycheck. So my mama she tells me one day that we are going somewhere that has plenty of jobs and plenty of opportunities. She wove tales for weeks about such a perfect, glorious and shinning place I could barely hold my excitement. A few months later is when we left Italy for America! It was the largest ship I had ever seen in my entire life. It was bigger then the buildings I had seen in the city!"

* * *

"Luigi, you stay close don't wander off you hear me?" his mother said. She was pale yellow like her son and bore pretty burgundy eyes.

"Yes mama!" little Luigi said with a smile. Luigi's mother watched as her son drove over to the edge of the ship and looked out onto the water. Luigi's little eyes widened with excitement, he'd never seen anything so vast and amazing in his life.

"You! You stay out! We'll call you when we need you!"

Luigi turned to look behind him. He saw an older adult car throwing a little blue forklift about his age out onto the deck. The adult car drove back through the doorway that, Luigi guessed led to the kitchen, and slammed the door in the little forklift's face. Luigi watched as the little forklift rose back onto his tires. Luigi felt sorry for him so he decided to go see if he was ok.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked the little forklift.

The little blue forklift looked up at him with a smile. "I'm fine..." he answered.

"Was that your papa? Did you get in trouble or something?" Luigi asked.

"No, my papa lives in America..." the forklift said.

"Oh, where's your mama?" Luigi asked.

"My mama died..." the forklift said looking down at the ground.

Luigi felt even worst for the little forklift now. He couldn't imagine life without his mama, he loved her too much. "Then who are you here with?" Luigi asked.

"No one...my uncle didn't have enough money to buy me a ticket so I have to work in the kitchen..." the forklift said.

"So your going to America too!" Luigi said with a smile. "Mama told me stories about America! She said it's amazing!"

"My uncle told me stories about America too, he said my papa is a very rich man," the forklift said with a big smile. "I'm Guido..." the forklift said.

"I'm Luigi..." Luigi said with a smile. "Since your not here with anyone you can stay with me and mama until we get to America!"

"Really?" Guido asked happily.

"Yeah! You can be my best friend ok?" Luigi asked.

"Ok!" Guido said with a big smile.

* * *

"Oh...I get it...so you met Guido on the way to America that's cool..." Lightning said. "So what kind of tires you want me to buy?"

"Hey! I'm not finished!" Luigi said.

"Well, what more is there to say?" Lightning asked.

Luigi narrowed his eyes and stared at Lightning threateningly.

"Ok...ok...I'll listen..." Lightning said.

"Like I was saying..." Luigi continued. "On the few weeks trip to America, Guido and I became the best of friends. We did everything together! We ate together, laughed together, played tricks on the chef together! It was good times, good times...then we finally arrived to America. I remember it all to clear. My mama she pull me aside that morning and she said to me...'Luigi, I know you've made a new friend, but it's time for you two to go your separate ways.' I felt like my engine had been crushed. Crushed into tiny bite sized pieces! Guido was my best friend..."

* * *

"I'm really going to miss you Luigi..." Guido said with a sniffle.

"Me too Guido..." Luigi said looking down at the deck of the ship. "I hope you and your papa do well..."

"I hope you and your mama do well too..." Guido said.

"Luigi come on it's time to go, we're here! In America remember?" Luigi's mother asked him excitedly. Luigi looked up at his mother sadly. He was happy to be in America, but he didn't want to leave his friend.

"Good-bye Guido..." Luigi said sadly.

"Guido! Come! Your father has been waiting and he's getting angry! Come!" the adult car from earlier was yelling at the young forklift.

"Bye..." Guido said sadly as he turned and drove off.

Luigi watched sadly as his mother pulled him off the ship by his tire.

* * *

"After we left the ship my mama and I moved in with a friend of hers in an Italian section of New York. Eventually my mama made enough money to buy our own apartment. There was plenty of children my age to play with, but we never got along well. Then I started school when I was ten, the first thing I had to learn was English. My mama she taught me everyday after school. Even though I could now speak the same language I made no new friends." Luigi said sadly.

"Aw..." Breeze said sadly with a sniffle.

"Your a such girl," Lightning sighed. "What are you doing here anyways?" he asked her.

"I was looking for you, then I got sucked into Luigi's cute little story..." Breeze said. "That's just so sad, did you ever see him again?"

"Of course he did stupid!" Lightning said.

"Hey!" Breeze snapped. "Don't call me stupid unless you want some pain."

Lightning sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Can I continue?" Luigi asked.

"Please," Breeze said with a smile.

"Like I was saying, I was very sad and I had no friends. My life was like that for eight more years until an awful horrific tragic thing happened. My mama, she was out getting groceries from the local store when an awful man robbed the store and killed my mama and two other cars mamas...I was even sadder. I had no one now. My mama left me everything she had, one hundred dollars that was all. The apartment was taken from me and I was forced out onto the streets. I looked for jobs everywhere, all throughout New York but I couldn't find any. I was almost out of money all I had was a few dollars left. I decided to put it in the bank. As I was waiting in line I glanced across the street at the local tire business and that is when I saw him. It was Guido! I was so filled with euphoria I couldn't even explain how happy I was!"

* * *

"Guido! Guido! My friend! My friend!" an older Luigi yelled out in English. Guido, who was also older, turned from what he was doing and spotted the pale yellow Fiat. Guido's face lit up with happiness to see his old friend.

"Luigi my friend!" Guido said in Italian.

Luigi and Guido embraced. Hugging each other tightly so happy to see each other again. Guido went on and on about how happy he was in Italian. Luigi gave him an awkward look.

"Guido my friend you don't know English?" Luigi asked.

"No, I didn't need to..." Guido said. "My father he does all the talking, I set up the displays and do all the work!"

Luigi smiled, "So your father's business is going well that's good!"

"Yes, yes! How is your mama?" Guido asked.

Luigi looked down at the pavement. "My mama, she passed away..."

Guido's happy expression changed drastically. "I'm sorry..." he said sadly.

"It is alright Guido..." Luigi said. "I better get back to the bank I have to put my money in and look for a job before..."

"You are looking for a job?" Guido asked.

"Yes..." Luigi said.

"Then look no more!" Guido said. "You can come work for me and my papa!"

"Really?" Luigi asked happily.

* * *

"You see I was thrilled to work with Guido and his papa in their tire shop! It brought me closer to the racing world! Guido and I, we loved racing! We talked about it all the time! We watched the races on TV all the time. Guido's papa he knew all the Italian racers! It was my dream to be a racecar and Guido's dream to be my pit crew!" Luigi said.

"Wow Luigi so that's when you started to love racing," Sally said with a smile.

"You never told me..." Doc said.

"Wait, why are you two here?" Lightning asked looking at Sally and Doc strangely.

"I was looking for you," Sally said as she drove over to Lighting and smiled.

"Me too, don't you know we have to practice for next week's race!" Doc said pulling up next to Breeze.

"Oh yeah I knew I was supposed to tell you something..." Breeze said with a smile.

"Fine, then let's go..." Lightning said.

"Hey! I'm not-a finished!" Luigi said.

"Ooh there's more!" Breeze said happily.

"Go on Luigi," Doc said.

"Right..." Luigi said as he cleared his throat. "So, Guido's papa's business was going fantastico! He sold the best tires in the city everyone came from everywhere to buy his tires! Guido's papa, he considered me as his adopted son and Guido and I we were always busy. But I was grateful to have a job and a good friend. By the end of the year Guido and I had enough money saved up to buy ourselves an apartment! We moved in right away! It was a beautiful apartment, only a few minutes away from Guido's papa's business. It was ideal! Everything was going so well until one day. Word got through to Guido's papa that another tire business had opened up by a french car named Monsieur Marsolais and his two French-American daughters."

* * *

"Alright boys!" Guido's father said as he drove from side to side of his office. He was darker then Guido with bright violet eyes and a dark black moustache. "There is a new tire business on the other side of town, some french car has come and invaded our territory! We have to step up and try out hardest!"

"Yes sir!" Guido and Luigi said in unison.

"I want you two to go and scope out the competition!" Guido's father yelled.

"Yes sir!" the two said in unison again.

"Ok, good, now go!" he said.

Luigi and Guido quickly scuffled out of his office and out to the front of the store. They drove out the front door and down the street heading towards the new competition's location.

* * *

"Guido and I, we were determined to put this other car out of business! We weren't going to let him take out papa down. When we got there the streets were crowded with cars! More customers then Guido and I had ever seen at his father's place! There were hundreds of them pushing and fighting over who would get to go next! So, Guido and I avoided the throbbing crowd and drove around to the back where the garage was. I slammed on my brakes and froze! That was when I saw her! The most beautiful car I had ever seen in-a my entire life! Her eyes were like sapphires and her paint it shone like a thousand glimmering diamonds in the sun!"

* * *

"What are you staring at?" Guido asked Luigi who was fixated on the pretty car.

"That angel parked over there," Luigi said with a romantic sigh.

Guido turned his attention to the pretty pale pink car. At that moment she turned and glanced over at them blinking her blue eyes enchantingly. Luigi sighed again and Guido gave his friend a strange look. "She reminds me of my cousin Sophia back home..." Guido said.

"Then your cousin must have been a rare beauty!" Luigi said.

"Not really, she was more of a loud out spoken brat..." Guido said.

Luigi gasped, "Guido look! She's a coming this way!" he said.

"What?" Guido asked.

"Hello," the pretty pale pink car asked as she approached the two.

"Hello," Luigi sighed captivated.

Guido frowned, she had a strange spark in her voice. It didn't sound American and it certainly wasn't the New York accents he heard everyday at his father's shop.

"I am Sandrine, but you can call me Sandy," she said with a bright smile.

"Sandy!" Luigi said ecstatic. "I am Luigi! And this is my friend Guido!"

Sandy looked down at Guido and forced a little smile. Guido narrowed his eyes a little, there was something about her he didn't like...

"Are you here for a set of new tires?" Sandy asked Luigi. "I will happily service you myself..." she said with a wink.

"No," Guido said. "We're not here for that..."

Sandy stared down at him confused. "Your friend doesn't speak English?" she asked Luigi.

Guido rolled his eyes. "No, he only speaks Italian!" Luigi told her.

"I see...well, come on then I'll give you some of the best tires my father has," Sandy said as she took Luigi by the tire and dragged him away from Guido. Guido's eyes widened. "Luigi!" he called as he drove after them. "Don't you know who she is?" he asked.

"What Guido?" Luigi asked. Sandy looked over at Guido irritated.

"Her father owns this place! She's one of the Marsolais sisters!" Guido told him.

"What did he say?" Sandy asked.

"Unh..." Luigi paused. "So what does that have to do with anything?" he snapped at Guido in Italian.

"She's the competition!" Guido told Luigi.

"Are you gonna come are not?" Sandy asked with a pout in her lip. Luigi looked back at his friend then at Sandy, then at Guido and then back at Sandy.

"Yes," Luigi told her.

"Then come on!" Sandy said pulling him away from Guido. Guido watched sadly as Luigi left flippantly with Sandy.

* * *

"That was the last I saw of Guido in weeks, maybe even months I'm not sure I lost track of time...I'm ashamed to admit it, but what they say it's a true...love is blind. I turned my back on Guido and his father, I started working in Sandy's father's shop. Sandy had me wrapped around her tire and I was blissfully unaware. I was also unaware of Guido's father's business and how it was quickly collapsing and how I was falling more and more into decadence. I thought I was a happy. Mr. Marsolais he treated me like a son, and Amie, Sandy's sister treated me like a brother and Sandy she loved me..." Luigi paused.

"You backstabber!" Sarge said.

"Hey man, he was in love!" Fillmore retorted.

"Mm-hm," Flo agreed.

"Well you can't just turn your back on your friend like that!" Sheriff said.

"Hey, he made a mistake everybody does!" Breeze snapped.

"Hey, come on stop it!" Doc spat at them.

"Yeah, let Luigi finish his story," Ramone said.

"When did you guys get here?" Lightning asked confused by the new faces.

"Somewhere around the time Guido's father was giving them a pep talk," Sarge answered.

"Ok...but why are you here?" Lightning asked.

"We were looking for you," they told Lightning in unison.

Lightning sighed.

"Go on Luigi," Sally said with a smile.

"Ok, as I was saying..." Luigi started. "I thought everything was going perfect until one dark stormy day when a customer I'd never seen in the shop before entered. It was dark so I didn't get a good look at him until he drove into the light."

* * *

"Guido..." Luigi said quixotically.

Guido stared Luigi straight in the eyes and didn't move. He wore a sad frown and sniffled a little.

"My friend..." he said cautiously as he drove out from behind the counter and over to the forklift.

"Friend?" Guido asked offended.

"What's a matter?" Luigi asked confused.

"What's a matter? What's a matter?" Guido asked angrily. "I can't believe you don't know and you call me a friend..."

Luigi looked down at the floor. He hadn't seen Guido in quite a while and he surmised that was why he seemed angry and bitter. "Tell me..."

"Luigi..." Guido paused. "My dad went out of business last week and now he's gone, the doctors said it was an engine attack brought on by stress."

Luigi was shocked. He thought Guido's father's business had been going well and he thought his father was the healthiest car he'd ever known. For some reason Luigi felt increasingly guiltily.

"I think the real reason he had the engine attack was because of grief, my dad felt betrayed by you, Luigi, you were like a son to him. He took you in and provided you with a job when you needed it and you turned your back on him..." Guido said.

"What!?" Luigi gasped. "I didn't turn my back on anyone!"

Guido narrowed his eyes angrily. "What are you talking about! You left my father's business to come work for you fiancee's father! You put my father out of business!"

Luigi was shocked. Guido was right. He was working for the enemy, he was marrying the enemy's daughter. At that moment Sandy drove in from the back. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted Guido.

"Sandy," Luigi said turning to look at her.

"What is he doing here?" Sandy asked appalled as she drove over to Luigi's side.

"Um..." Luigi stammered.

"Devil woman!" Guido yelled at her in Italian.

"What did he say?" Sandy asked confused.

"He said hello," Luigi lied.

Guido frowned and gave him an angry look.

"Oh well, why is he here anyways?" she asked. "I don't want him here."

"Why not he's my friend," Luigi said.

"He makes this place look dingy, I don't like him here," Sandy snapped.

"What?" Luigi asked. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't want him here, or at our wedding, in fact I don't ever want to see him again!" Sandy told Luigi. "You should stay away from him too..."

Luigi was confused. Sandy had never acted like this before. She was always nice and caring to everyone. What did she not like about Guido, she didn't even know him. Luigi looked over Guido sadly. They had been friends since they were so little. Guido was Luigi's only friend, sure he'd made new friends working for Mr. Marsolais but they were so distant...then he looked over at Sandy, the love of his life. She meant everything to him but she didn't like Guido and was forbidding him to ever see him again.

* * *

"On that day I was torn apart, I had to make a choice to stay with Sandy or go with Guido who I wasn't even sure still wanted to have anything to do to with me..." Luigi said with a sniffle.

"Oh that's so sad..." Breeze said tears coming to her eyes.

"That's pretty messed up..." Chick said. "Aw, don't cry," he said nudging Breeze lovingly.

"Why the heck are you here?" Lightning asked confused.

"I'm here to see Breeze, why else would I be here, to see you ha!?" Chick asked him.

"Hiya buddy!" Mack said peeking his fender through the doorway.

"Mack?" Lightning asked. Lightning looked around to see Lizzie, Red and a handful of random tourists were amongst the crowd too.

"Hi there best bud," Mater said as he squeezed through the pack.

"Mater?" Lightning asked. "How is everyone even fitting in here?" he asked. Everyone looked over at each other and shrugged. Lightning sighed irritated but then he smirked. "With all these cars in here I can sneak out and then I won't have to buy any tires from Luigi..." he thought.

"Can I continue now?" Luigi asked angrily.

"Go on Luigi," Sheriff told him.

"So..." Luigi said. "I was torn apart by my best friend and my fiancee..." Luigi paused. "As much as I loved Sandy I couldn't marry her, there was a heaviness on my engine that I could not explain! I left her and her father's business and went with Guido. We sat in our old apartment for days, he never spoke a word to me. He didn't ask me why I came with him or why I left Sandy behind. Then finally one day he came up to me and told me he forgave him. I was stunned. Little Guido had forgiven me after I had betrayed him so badly...I was in tears of happiness that my best friend in the whole world was my best friend again! Unfortunately we couldn't find any other jobs in New York, they wanted cars with college degrees and since Guido and I didn't have one we were rejected many times. We were on the verge of giving up when he heard about a new road system being built, Route 66. We were told stories from cars that it was the perfect place to start up a business. And since the tire business was all Guido and I knew we figured we'd find a town along the new road system and start a tire business of our own. And that's exactly what we did...And that is how Guido and I became friends!" he finished. Luigi took a deep breath and bowed.

Everyone cheer and agreed that it was a story well told. Guido pushed his way through the crowd to the front and smiled at Luigi.

"Guido!" Luigi said happily.

Guido smiled and praised his best friend happily in Italian.

"Now...I can escape..." Lighting said with a smirk as he turned his tires to leave.

"Well we better get going, thanks for the story Luigi!" Ramone said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah bye!" Breeze said. Before his eyes everyone had vanished and he, besides Luigi and Guido, was the only car left in the shop.

"So about those tires," Luigi said with a smirk. Lightning sighed and pouted angrily.

The End

Ok so that was my real first oneshot! What do you think? I thought it was cute lol. I got this idea, well where do you think? At my aunt's house, how'd you know? Well considering I get like every idea when I'm at my aunts house...that could have helped you a little...anyways...So I was sitting watching Monk on Fridays like I always do and I was thinking of Luigi because ya know I was watching Tony Shaloub, who I adore,(Definitely not as much as Alton Brown, no one can compare to him, never!) and I thought you know I wonder how Luigi and Guido became friends? So I thought about it for a while and started writing some ideas...and thus those notes became this! YAYAYAYAYAYA! Oh and yeah my friend Cris was kinda confused on the language thing, so I hope that didn't confuse you either! lol I felt sorry for Lightning at the end lol XD Well yeah so review if you wish!

Kapricia xoxo


End file.
